Boom of the Rang
Boom of the Rang is the tenth case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot The team arrived in Timbuktu with the leads they discovered in Morocco. When Marina Mikhailova teamed up with the player to investigate the Sankore Madrasah streets, they discovered the corpse of university student Darius Iro, with his skull smashed to a bloody mess. Soon the murder weapon was confirmed to be a boomerang. Afterward, a variety of evidence pointed toward Darius being an Ad-Dima assassin, who was targeting a Malian government official. Soon the duo could arrest the killer, who turned out to be Safira Wawanakwa. Safira had refused all of the evidence that was pressed against her. But Marina had exposed her as a threat from the victim saying, "I'm not afraid of you and your blue eyes," confirmed that she had indeed killed Darius. She said that she killed him because she believed he deserved to die for a reason she would not say. Due to the low amount of remorse in her intentions, she was put away for 15 years. After the trial, the team found an Arabic manuscript that had connections with Ad-Dima, describing the motive of the cult to kill government officials and bring their blood to their leader. They also found a note to the university director Director Muhammad from the Saharan rebels, threatening his life. After fake identification papers were incriminated against Khalil James, who said that he had to leave for Iraq on an assignment, the team decided to investigate more into the Sahara rebels. So they made the decision of going deeper into the Sahara desert toward a new destination. Stats Victim *'Darius Iro' (his skull was smashed until he died) Murder Weapon *'Boomerang' Killer *'Safira Wawanakwa' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats kebabs Profile *The suspect eats kebabs *The suspect smokes *The suspect is part of the university theater Profile *The suspect eats kebabs *The suspect smokes *The suspect is part of the university theater Profile *The suspect eats kebabs *The suspect smokes *The suspect is part of the university theater Profile *The suspect eats kebabs *The suspect smokes Killer's Profile *The killer eats kebabs. *The killer smokes. *The killer is part of the university theater. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sankore Madrasah Streets. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Fruit Basket) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Enrollment Form; New Suspect: Khali James) *Ask Khalil James about the victim's enrollment in political science. Prerequisite: Enrollment Form unraveled) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (New Suspect: Mushame Mussashi) *Ask Mushame Mussashi about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Woman identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sankore Madrasah Backstreets) *Investigate Sankore Madrasah Backstreets. (Prerequisite: Mushame interrogated; Clues: Torn Document, Bloody Boomerang) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Police Report) *Ask Mushame Mussashi about her police report. (Prerequisite: Police Report restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Dormitory. (Prerequisite: Mushame interrogated; Clue: Broken Cellphone) *Examine Broken Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Safira Wawanakwa) *Talk to Safira Wawanakwa about the victim. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Boomerang. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Boomerang; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kebabs) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate University Courtyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dusty Paper, Bloody Mask, Broken Device) *Examine Dusty Paper. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Jafar Arah) *Ask Jafar Arah about the corpse that he took a photo of. (Prerequisite: Jafar Arah identified) *Investigate Sankore Madrasah Streets. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jafar; Clue: Broken Video Camera) *Examine Broken Video Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (03:00:00) *Examine Bloody Mask. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is part of the university theater) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Device) *Analyze Device. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Device analyzed; Clues: Gloves, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Director Muhammad) *Ask Director Muhammad about the victim's university record. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Mushame Mussashi from committing suicide. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Courtyard Library. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wolf Mask, Broken Device, Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Wolf Mask. (Result: Message) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Drone) *Analyze Drone. (03:00:00; New Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Safira's Fingerprints) *Ask Safira Wawanakwa about her following the victim. (Prerequisite: Safira's Fingerprints identified) *Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Investigate Sankore Madrasah Backstreets. (All suspects above must be interrogated first; Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Victim's Name) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thicker Than Blood (2/7). (No stars) Thicker Than Blood (2/7) *Talk to Director Muhammad about the victim's assassination attempts. (Available after unlockin) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Muhammad interrogated; Clue: Faded Manuscript) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Arabic Manuscript) *Analyze Arabic Manuscript. (12:00:00) *Ask Director Muhammad about the manuscript found in the victim's dorm. (Prerequisite: Arabic Manuscript analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sankore Madrasah Streets. (Prerequisite: Muhammad interrogated after Arabic Manuscript analysis; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Note) *Ask Director Muhammad about the note he received from the Saharan rebels. (Prerequisite: Note unraveled; Reward: Mali University Uniform) *Go see what Khalil James wants. (Available after unlocking Thicker Than Blood) *Investigate University Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Khalil interrogated; Clue: Bush) *Examine Bush. (Result: Identification Papers) *Analyze Identification Papers. (03:00:00) *Ask Khalil James about the fake identification papers and why he's leaving the country. (Prerequisite: Identification Papers analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Sahara Region (Josh) Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:All Fanmade Cases